


Touch Me

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato is desperate for Hinami, but they're on a bus. What do they do? (lol he finger her)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

“What are you doing? Ayato, what if someone sees!”

Ayato, clearly annoyed,removes his hand from her thigh and looks around the empty bus for dramatic effect.

“Yes, all of no one is going to see me touching you. God, please? I’ve been so good all day.”

“We have only been gone for two hours!”

Ayato’s face falls, then perks up a moment later as an idea comes to him. 

“What are you -”

“Look -”

Ayato shrugs off his large jacket and drapes it over their laps. If anything, it looked like the two of them were huddled for warmth, and to be fair, it was pretty cold on the bus.

“I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do.” Ayato says soothingly, even though he’s been aching to touch her since they left. “Here… is this okay?” He asked, lightly stroking underneath the edge of her skirt.

Hinami worries her lip between her teeth, double-taking the entire bus again, only to find that no, there were no other people there. She wanted it just as badly as he did, though she had a little more restraint. She gave in, too excited to really worry, and rested her head on his shoulder so she could muffle herself with his jacket if he got too carried away.

Ayato beames like a child that had managed to snatch a cookie from the cookie jar before dinner, and continues rubbing up her thigh. He can hear her breathing pick up every time he moves a mere centimeter up, and he loves that she is so sensitive. His fingers are long and slender, and he knows exactly how to use them. He traces circles up and up until he’s just outside the edge of her underwear, and a small squeak escapes her. She passes it off with a cough, and Ayato smirks. She’s so cute.

“Is…” He whispers loud enough for only her to hear. “This okay?”

His fingers pluck at the waistband of her underwear, and instead of giving him a vocal response, she buries her face in the crook of his neck and nods. She whines against the soft skin at the base of his throat when he slowly dips his fingers inside her panties. He loves the feeling of her lips on him and curses the fact that she probably won’t be able to get away with leaving any marks. He loved it when she left marks. 

His fingers came into contact with her heat, and he couldn’t hide a hundred-watt, cheshire cat smile when he realized how wet she was.

“Oh, are you excited?” He asks, voice taunting, and Hinami’s grip on his arm tightens. “So wet, so dripping for me - and on a public bus? How fucking filthy.” He doesn’t relent, his voice deep, low and husky in her ear,, only adding to her excitement.

He starts slowly, his fingers are gentle as he caresses the sensitive flesh, using the tips of his index and middle finger to rub circles against her clitoris. She jolts, unable to control the suddenness of the movement, and with his free hand, Ayato drapes his arm around her shoulder to hold her close to him. The scenery outside flashes by, a blur of colors that Ayato doesn’t bother to look at because the only color he sees is red. He sees the red of her flush, the red of her desire, and the red in his eyes, hungry for her and too impatient to wait. 

“Ay-” She moans softly against his neck, and the vibrations coupled with the slight wetness of her warm mouth make him shiver.

“You like that?”

“You’re s-so mean -”

“Mm, you haven’t even seen me be mean yet.” He growls, and she sinks her teeth into his neck when he slips a finger inside of her, the digit going in smoothly due to how wet she is. 

He’d give everything he owned to be able to flip her skirt up, shove her panties to the side, and fuck her right there, but he loved her, and he didn’t want to sleep on the couch. He was certain she felt the same way as she did, but Hinami had a little class - something he didn’t care enough about to possess.

“More?” He prompts, crooking his finger deep inside of her. “You want more?”

“Ye-es. More, yes.”

“STOP 541 -” The automated voice on the bus reads, jerking the both of them from their private little world.

Ayato chuckles, withdrawing his finger and fighting the urge to laugh even harder when she groans at the loss. He pulls her skirt down over her legs, stands up, and leers at her as she shakily gets to her feet.

“You’d better hurry, because by the time I’m through with you, you’re not going to be able to walk straight.”


End file.
